


Showers Are Better with Two

by lycancub



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote. First one ever for this pairing. Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers Are Better with Two

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this from a prompt from OTPprompts on Tumblr.

He yawned and stretched and his eyes opened slowly. The sun was coming in from behind the blinds and he needed to get up. Martin rolled over and didn't feel Douglas against him. He furrowed his eyebrows and got off the bed. He walked towards the bathroom and heard the shower running. 

 

He bit his lip before going back to the bedroom. He would have loved to have woken up with Douglas. Maybe some some kisses. Maybe a little more. Not that he couldn't get kisses anytime, he just liked that when they first woke up. 

 

Maybe if... no. He couldn't do that. That wasn't even an option. 

 

Martin felt his stomach flip at the thought of seeing Douglas naked in the shower. He liked the idea of getting into the shower with Douglas but his thoughts were keeping him from that. It took him months to even stay in bed with Douglas after they had sex. He would leave and go straight back to his apartment. It took him months to even get into that bed to have sex. 

 

Martin looked out the room and started to worry his bottom lip. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He wrapped his hand around the knob and then took it off. Then it was back on and then off again. Martin took another deep breath and placed his hand on the knob. He turned it and opened the door. The steam from the shower hit him and he heard Douglas whistling. 

 

Martin quickly pulled off his shirt and pajama pants. He need to do this as quickly as possible before he changed his mind. He pulled the curtain back and Douglas looked at him. 

 

Martin froze before he took another deep breath. He stepped into the shower and Douglas moved to make room for him. He closed the curtain back and wrapped his arms around his body. 

 

Douglas pulled him closer. “Good morning, Sir,” Douglas said before kissing him. Martin let his arms fall and he wrapped them around Douglas' waist. 

 

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Douglas said against his lips.

 

Martin felt his back being pressed against the cool wall tiles. He was glad he took a chance.


End file.
